


Stranger to Love

by Ronan_0259



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: 一个Wallace养复制人的故事……大概。





	Stranger to Love

她骤然从塑料母体中掉下来，落到通风管道口上，一排排金属档杆切割进小腿和腰侧，趴伏在地板上久久不能起身。十三年前，她还没有学会使用肌肉，也不会呼吸，脱离人造羊水后差点淹死在氧含量百分之二十的空气里。她忍了半分钟，最终有外力挤压两颊，撬开她的嘴，这才免于窒息死亡的命运。湿润又寒冷的空气像一把尖刀扎进她初次使用的肺里，这是她最早关于疼痛的记忆，便因此奠定了日后的信条；痛苦永远与必需和喜悦相连，无有例外。  
又过了半分钟，她想起来一些出厂前的预设。包括如何爬起来，如何站立，如何行走，像冰箱使用手册一样详尽。残留在皮肤上的营养液蒸发大半，湿润的部分滑腻，干涸的部分像战前的粘鼠板，她手指皱褶发白，哆哆嗦嗦，不知道是冷还是无力，或兼有之，总之是将整条手臂吊起来，砸在身前的地板上。打滑，摔倒，跪伏，实木地板被她弄得濡湿，歪歪斜斜坐起，两条腿死蛇一样垫在臀部下。刚刚掐开她下颌的外部力量又递给她一条亚麻毯子。  
那时她满脸呛出的泪液和氧化的人造羊水，胎发湿淋淋，睫毛粘连，嘴唇磕在牙齿上，不受控地抖。视觉神经第一次受到刺激，眼皮上显示出一片血管和橙黄，右眼先睁开一些，还不会聚焦，缝隙露出一片模模糊糊的光和暗。左眼也睁开，两个影子变成一个，全世界都是沙土橘黄色，黑的曲线上下交叠，晃动，正中，最近的地方，是一团暗色。  
她的冰箱使用手册提供给她未知的经验，对比一下，未果，和对“人类”的鉴别条例有出入。同时，非经验的本能告诉她，这是她的父和造物主。很多年后她会逐渐明白预设的经验并非完全准确，也会意识到同类事物的差异性，但本能深植性格，她关于世界和自身存在最初的印象已经确立，就像更久远前三战 [1] 的爆发和后续因果早已注定一样，无可更改。  
她不记得最初见到Niander Wallace时他是什么样子，青灰色双眼下是否少了一些干枯的纹路，胡须是否短一些，头发是黑色还是棕黄？又或者他从未变过？每一日他的形象都会覆盖掉前一日的，十三年后的她只记得昨天的Wallace。  
父亲伸出手掌，抓在她的下颌上，力度使她嘴唇挤在一起。指节往上，捋过鼻梁，她眼睑条件反射地合上，擦过去，从眉骨上抚过，插进头发里，移向后脑。另一只手靠近她右侧脸颊，她索性坐直一些，将新生而通红的皮肤贴上父亲的。父亲吻了她，嘴唇上翘起发硬的干皮和纹路让她不太舒服，但没有反抗。父亲慢慢站起来，两只手仍钳着她的头颅，吻也没有松开。她顺着父亲的旨意也站起来，像一头新生的努比亚黑山羊羊羔，指尖试探的离开地面，膝盖并在一起，毯子掉下去，砸到脚面上，她没有动。  
所有外力消失。她晃两下，最终没有摔倒，战战兢兢地立着。父亲后退半步，拾起毯子一角擦了擦手指，笼统地望着她的方向，但视线恰恰好从她耳边擦去，最终消失在水的影子里。  
“……头生子……第一个天使……如此美丽……完美……”  
她朦朦胧胧听到一些单词，声音晃荡在水瓶里，忽远忽近。语言是预设的一部分，她明白词句的意思，但不明白真正的含义。父亲的气息偶尔落到她身上，和外界温度不太一样，大幅度晃一下，又继续高频率颤抖。  
“你，”父亲说，顿一下，她意识到他脸颊也湿润，颧骨上留下一大片湿漉漉的高光。“我的孩子和爱，我的第一个天使。”  
她努力把软弱的脖颈转向另一个方向，头颅抬起来一瞬间，又垂下去。  
“我会给你一个名字。”  
父亲身后的光探过来，她合不拢的双腿最终脱力，跪下去，头颅却终于抬起来。最上方，是父亲的面容。一圈光晕围绕着他，给她印象中的父亲镀上了神性。  
“Luv。”  
她生疏地挪动唇、舌、齿的组合，喷出两个孱弱断续的辅音。  
“L...v...”  
“是。”  
父亲又吻她了。这次她合了眼睛，却仍然站起来，再也没有倒下去。许多年后她已经明白大多数父亲的谜语，也揣度过无数次Luv的含义，是luv而非love，情人而非广义的爱，她永远也猜不透诞生那日父亲的心思，但隐隐有猜测，或许她终于还是不理解人类的爱究竟有什么含义。  
但父亲是仁慈的，战前数种宗教随着天神们背弃人类而被人类抛弃，默瑟主义也最终证实为伪劣骗局，父亲不一样，他生于人类，理解人类的痛苦，因了解而超脱，与此不同。他赐予了人类新的面包与酒，甚至造出了天使——还有新的人，更优越，也更低廉。  
土壤是黑色的，和从前意味着丰饶与饱和的黑土不一样，如今的黑色是干瘪而死去的。核污染和化学药剂绝育了土地，再也没有植物可以生长了。农场主曾捧着干瘦的苞米站在漫天黄沙中，眼前是成片叶片焦灼的作物；1962年出版的环境科学纪实 [2] 一版再版，政府认为那是一种对于移民政策的挑衅，于是最终和其他挑战底线的作品一起躺进了禁书库。被禁之后的一年，必须的食物不再从死去土地的躯壳上生长，人类的工业发展最终战胜一切危机，农业在那一年退出现存的经济体系，和采集与狩猎一样，成为博物馆和历史课本上的抽象名词。父亲发明了制造农业，尽管在将新希望赠予人类前他就已经受到秃鹫的啄食，但那或许仅仅是命运提前的暗示。  
如今，父亲的天使已经存在于地球和几大殖民星球以及所有的太空舰队上，他的孩子填充了三战后的出生低谷，人类，已既是恶劣环境中苟生的蚁，又是养尊处优的高等居民。她被赋予的含义是父亲的天使长，以人类为原型，但自认为是更精良的产物。  
天使没有性别，她也没有，“她”这个界定是基于人类外貌的定义，也许只是父亲在她被创造那日草率做出的选择。将一个X染色体复制一次，取代掉残缺的Y，她是满意的，那让她成为更完满的“人”。但序列号中的“F”也使她和那些最终被物化，成为象征战前美好和丰饶时代的丰软女体一样，拥有同样的名。  
可她自始至终未能得到父亲曾赐予其他复制人的仁慈，又或许父亲对她有更高的计划。大多数Wallace公司生产的复制人都有或多或少的，关于生命的记忆。在明确知晓自己没有过去，而未来也将淹没于灰绒毛般的混沌中的情况下，虚假记忆像一条不存在的全息缆绳，让帆船拥有停留在港湾中的意愿。  
Luv只有诞生后的记忆，她只记得Wallace。除却语言和守卫型复制人基因中的暴力程序，剩余的所有知识，记忆，技能，都由父亲亲自教导。她看到的世界，正是Wallace构想的宏伟世界中的一部分。  
久远前的记忆里，父亲的陈列柜中放置着一只做过防腐处理的南瓜，十二条棱纹，橙皮斑驳凹凸，浅米白色夹杂在未完全成熟的组织中。那是榨干自然土壤的最后一滴血繁育出的作物，过于瘦小的秧藤像一个未成年的孕妇，四肢细瘦，费力地供给着同样孱弱的婴儿。Wallace说，那只发育不完全的南瓜比等体积的黄金还要贵。合成农业完全取代自然农业后，那只南瓜就消失了，就像——几十年前的核战阴影还未完全消散，纯种人类的生育能力减退，部分人类不再具有繁殖能力，另一部分则不愿意繁育后代。直接由糖霜、维生素A、胡萝卜素和淀粉质构成的软糯南瓜饼取代了传统的由南瓜瓤混合淀粉制作出的版本，而尝起来也无甚区别。  
他曾剖开那只南瓜给她看，里面干缩了，纤维僵硬，中间空荡荡的。  
父亲告诉她，“你看起来像人类，听起来也像。你的确是人类，甚至，”他微做停顿，一枚传感器漂浮至她面前。“比人类更加人类。“  
摄像头微微反光，闪着有频率的光泽。仿佛是Wallace的眼睛，但他的双眼比这无机质的东西更加冷淡。  
“我也可能是电子的，”Luv轻声提醒，“或者克隆。我不能繁殖，甚至不如一只果蝇。”  
“你们是天使，”父亲说，他缓慢地捻起一颗从流水线上诞生的葡萄，深紫色的圆球在昏黄粘稠的光中略微透明。“天使无性别，不生育，每一个都由神创造。他们是神的臂膀。人有自己的意志，父亲将希望他的孩子不仅仅是工具，武器，奴隶。“  
彼时Luv跪坐在父亲膝下，侧脸略微贴着他嶙峋的膝盖骨。她仰起头，刺眼的昏暗光线从父亲背后照射来，如同诞生那天。  
“我并不觉得自己被奴役或物化。”  
“那是你自己的意志抉择，我的第一个天使。”  
最终父亲仍然妥协了。也许他意识到黏土造人永远赶不上生命耗损的速度，他所设想的宏伟世界中，成千上万的复制人应当拥有茫茫银河中千亿闪烁的星球。  
父亲划开一名女性R型家用复制人的小腹，像很多年前剖开那个孱弱干瘦的南瓜一样，她没有很强的痛觉，仅仅轻轻呜咽一声。Luv对痛苦保持一种好奇的态度，她感受不到，因此没有同理心。但对于理应疼痛的事情，她又能做出真实反映——也说不好是基因的设定还是模仿。但这模仿又拙劣，终归比真正的人类差了一步。就如同现在的复制人都能轻易通过二十年前的Voight-Kampff测试，那时最出色的nexus-6型仿生人仍会出于模仿对“婴儿皮箱子”这类不可能存在的物品产生强烈厌恶反应，而人类，还有现有的复制人仅仅会对此表现出面对荒诞笑话时的讶异。  
Luv会哭，她在退役异常仿生人时会流泪，杀死无干的人、或者必然要杀掉的敌人时依然会流泪。她不曾为他们产生任何复杂情绪，但泪水仿佛程序性的。Stelline说对于过去的真实记忆会让复制人拥有更多人类情感。父亲说，Luv越来越像人了。  
她在指甲上绘了头身比可笑到可爱的动物，有一只羊，还有一只鹿。  
父亲会按住Luv的小腹，有时她会以为父亲将要割开她的肚子，但那里没有他要寻找的器官。她只是一朵没有蕊的花，做过防腐处理，因此不会自然枯萎。但父亲没有。  
巨大阶梯两侧的天窗中透出的放射尘将整个大厅染成橘黄色，阶梯两边摆放着历代仿生人型号标本，福尔马林液体的粼粼水波被光线拓印在墙壁上，形成一条条杂乱无章的曲线。Luv缓步迈下，泰瑞尔生产的仿生人有花蕊，还有子房。一名男性Nexus-8的器官投影在墙上，汇合进混乱的影子中。  
她高跟鞋轻敲地面的声响传入方厅时，Wallace微微侧过头颅，视线恰好从Luv身边擦过。  
“来。”  
然后她踩着浮木，从水那边走过来。传感器从水上跳过，液体溅上来，鞋跟湿润半寸。  
“四十年前，基因学家曾尝试从冰冻皮肤标本中提取细胞，克隆出已经消失的物种，但那只西班牙北山羊幼崽出生后就因为呼吸衰竭死亡。”Wallace缓慢且平稳地叙述，“在你诞生的时候，我曾经以为你太过像人类，因此从成体出生的时候不能本能的学会呼吸。”  
他伸出手，Luv挨着他的膝盖边缘跪坐下来，有意识地微微前倾，将侧脸轻轻贴在他的手掌上。传感器围着她跳跃。她想起来了，是父亲帮助她吸入了第一口空气，让她第一次感受到痛觉，但也因此存活下来。  
她垂下头，光落到她半边脸上，微黄，曲线杂乱交错，另半边仅见轮廓。眉骨下阴影模糊一片，反光在下睫毛上闪烁过半刻，滑下去，消失。  
“请您宽恕我擅自的罪。”  
她轻声开口，微暗的反光点从下颌坠下去。有那么一个瞬间，几乎以为这句话未曾离开声带。  
父亲轻微叹息一声。一个传感器下降四分之三英寸，落到她面前的梨木地板上。  
“我带你远离诱惑和不确定，而我也相信你最终不会偏离我的指向，”他将手从她濡湿的面颊上拿开，“这就可以了。”  
Luv轻微动了动头部，似乎要去追逐那几根离开的手指。有时候她感到自己更像是Wallace饲养的犬类，她以畏惧并崇敬的姿态面对他，能精确揣摩他的情绪，却永远看不透他的所思所想。Wallace从不费心隐藏起自己的思绪，但Luv仍然看不懂他所透露出的。  
她为Wallace杀了——许多，第一次处理掉一名从真正的女性子宫出生的人类时，Luv感受到他的血腐蚀自己的皮肤，颈椎与颅骨相连的地方仿佛拧成一个结，钝钝的，不适。她不痛，情绪也因为基因设置的缘故未能出现任何波动，但复制人天生的信条即是服从。她因为服从更高的指令违背了这一条。父亲从没有要她杀过人。有时候他会因为一只绵羊——真正的绵羊，而非仿生羊——因基因污染而变型的关节落泪。那只羊后来死了。Wallace企业开始生产克隆羊。但Luv知道自己应当去做什么。她能完美服从父亲所有的命令，包括那些没有说出口的。她是无神论造物主的大天使，执掌秩序，权柄之下必有杀戮与堕落。神不问，但仍要做。她打破了复制人的道德钢印，唯一不能背弃的只有神。  
父亲又抚摸着她的脸颊了，拇指从她敏感的下眼睑微微擦过，她睫毛投下一片颤抖的影子。  
“我看到过行星在舰队背后的阴影中向内坍缩燃烧，如同一块熔炼炉中的金属，销匿在熊熊火光中。我感受过悬铃木在沸腾的秋风里失去最后一片乌青色叶子的痛苦；听到过舰艇边缘锋利的金属划破真空的声音，从深海的另一侧传来。我希望，”父亲说，他喘息片刻，程序性泪水溢满Luv的眼眶，她无法理解，但记下每一个字。“我的孩子能拥有那样的权利，看我所看到的，听我所听到的，想我所想的。”  
Luv沉默着。过了一会，或者很久，她听见自己说话了。  
她说，”是的，先生。“  
在出生的十三年后，Luv又一次听到无神论的造物主亲口宣讲的福音。又过了三个小时，在她能够理解其中内涵之前，Luv意识到自己的生命已经面临终结。  
她看着K，手指关节撞击他的颧骨，留下一圈青紫色痕迹。此前，她在这名警用复制人的腹部留下几条刀口，然后吻了将死的他。这是Luv生命中第二次亲吻，她也不知道这究竟是出自何种动机，也许单纯是在模仿Wallace对新生复制人的吻。都血淋淋的。  
她想起来她见到的第一个K型复制人。Stelline为他设置了从出生到现在的全部记忆，在记忆中他有过父母，同学，全息女友，有Stelline希望他能体会到的人类情感。那一个K发现自己被日复一日的囚禁于Wallace企业内部的客房中，于是有一天他打碎了贴着LED墙纸的单向玻璃逃跑，去寻找自己从未存在过的父母和朋友。三十四分钟后Luv将他带回，那不是她第一次抓捕出现异常的试验品。  
她卡住K的脖子，拉向水下。  
她带那个K进入测试的房间。他说，如果没有通过测试，他就杀掉自己。  
你办不到的，Luv说，墙壁是软的，你绑在椅子上。  
泄洪闸造成的人工暴雨仍没有停止。水淹到Luv胸口。  
我屏住呼吸。那个K说。他已经有了预感。Luv看到他脸颊上被碎玻璃砸出的细小伤口。仿生人身上的交感神经不会自动介入。  
这个Luv不知道，她猜测这大约是很多年前的仿生人型号才会出现的纰漏；Stelline制作的记忆总有一些与时代脱节的漏洞，但也不能怪她。这记忆如此可信吗？到现在，这个存在了不到十天的复制人仍相信虚假的二十年记忆。Luv没有过植入记忆，她不知道。  
K扯住她，将她按进水中。有一股重金属和污水混合的咸味。  
那个K死于注射针剂，尸体随后送往解剖，他没有机会屏住呼吸。  
她抓住K的手，试图拉开他。  
她忘记了，仿生人没有“死亡”，只有“退休”。那个K服役十天后被淘汰，他的数据达到标准，K型警用复制人投入生产。Luv从此见过很多个K。  
晃动的水纹阻隔了视网膜成像，K的影子模糊成另一个。  
父亲说，人在生命初期，还没有意识到自己是谁的时候就已经害怕失去。Luv曾经心想，她不害怕死，也不害怕失去。尽管十三年后她也未能定位自己的身份。  
水下。气泡。真实波纹。非投影。三十三秒。  
交感神经强迫她张口吐出空气，她又想起来了。  
她是人啊。

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 《仿生人会梦到电子羊吗》中曾提到的World War Terminate，本意应当是结束一切战争的战争，鉴于一战和二战时各国都说这这次世界大战会结束一切战争，而后续大家也都看到了，所以就不采取”终结战争”之类听起来就中二并且flag的翻译了。  
> [2] 指1962年出版的《寂静的春天》


End file.
